


Can't Help Myself

by LordryuTJ



Series: Sunset-Spike-Sparkle [1]
Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Half-Human, Leather, Leather Jackets, Leather Trousers, Orgasm, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Public Masturbation, Semi-Public Sex, VERY Brief Twilight Sparkle/Sunset Shimmer, ass worship, half-dragon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 00:01:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7076095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordryuTJ/pseuds/LordryuTJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Spike has begun his road to adulthood at the age of 18, where he starts to begin to partake in some tastes that have Twilight left a bit uneasy."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. She's Rocking The New Threads

Turning 18 years old marked the milestone where you trudged from your long and sometimes frustrating years of teenagerhood, into the time of being a full-fledged adult. New responsibilities, new opportunities, and a new awakening towards your very fantasies, whether it meant rising up to the challenge or simply wanting to lay with a love of their life legally, in a way.

For the half-dragon/half-human bud of excitement Spike Sparkle, he didn't know which side of the spectrum he wanted to examine first. Although he kept his mind clear on what goals he put forward years ahead of time, Spike had to stay honest with himself; what are the priorities of his incoming adulthood? Was the first thought of his mind supposed to be to succeed at his accomplishments and become as studious and intelligent as his best friend Twilight Sparkle? Or was it to settle down into some cute and enchanting romance with someone like Rainbow Dash or Rarity?

He didn't have an answer at all yet on the morning he woke up and reached the adulthood-jumpstarting age of 18, but when he arrived at Canterlot High less than an hour later, he was beginning to find his answer.

"Don't think about it too much, Spike. With what I told you about, I'm sure something new will open up for you that you probably didn't look into before."

"Yeah, yeah, I got the gist of it this morning, Twi."

"I'm just saying..."

Twi and Spike kept up a discussion on adulthood the whole way to school; clearly it seemed, in Spike's mind, he was 100% confident _without_ a bookworm breathing down his neck so much, more so than _before_ today.

Even through the double doors of Canterlot High, the Sparkle duo was still noticably audible, which attracted a nearby acquaintance of paled crimson and yellow.

"You seem like you're having the best time right now." Sunset Shimmer joked, ultimately breaking the comical bickering that Twilight and Spike were pretty much devoted to with a bit of humor on her own.

"Yeah. It happens." Twilight responded with a bit of an apologetic tone, as she was itching the back of her head. "Sorry about that..."

Twilight Sparkle's voice faded a bit as her vision kept a good lock on Shimmer's appearance. On most days recently, Sunset's signature leather jacket was topped by her sea blue-green dress, but this time, she was showing quite some black-clad legs, with a beautiful and shiny pair of leather jeans. To put it honestly, it seemed like she was gaining a bit more attention than usual.

"I... see you've changed up your look." Twilight noted, regaining focus on her target of discussion.

"Oh, these?" Sunset acknowledged the modifications to her usual look, as she showed the new threads off a little for her close friends. "Figured I wouldn't stick with just one pair of clothes all the time. You know, no longer being hated an all."

"I'm not too sure if that's the most acceptable thing in the school dress code, but... sounds fine to me." Twilight carried on with the discussion, not wanting to let Sunset Shimmer's interesting leather-based combination get the best of her imagination.

"I'm not really too worried about getting in trouble nowadays; besides, if I _did_ get busted, it'd probably be for looking too good in these." Sunset voiced her lack of worries, humoring herself.

"Well, all that matters now is that you're here, we're here, and for all we know, _no_ kind of trouble is brewing in this school for once." Twilight spoke on with a clear mind and focus.

However, Sunset Shimmer began to notice the lack of words that Spike had, as he was almost in a daydream-type state, his eyes just _locked_ on Shimmer.

"Is... is Spike okay?" Sunset asked, her head turning to the side in an attempt to figure out Spike's problem.

"He's probably just deep in thought. It's his birthday after all, so who knows what he's thinking." Twilight gave her short hypothesis on Spike.

"You sure?" Sunset questioned Twilight's theory, her uncomfortability increasing by a slight with Spike's mentally vacant stare. "Hold on Twi, I'll try something..."

With little thought going into it, Sunset gave Spike a bit of a rough tap on the noggin that was not quite hard enough to hurt; needless to say, the percussive therapy had pretty easily knocked Spike back into reality.

"Sorry, what was that?" was an immediate question that Spike cluelessly sparked.

Sunset Shimmer looked proud of her successful yet slightly impractical solution to Spike's 'zoning-out' problem. "See, Twilight? Like fixing a radio."

"Look, do you wanna come with us up to class?" Twilight was starting to grow impatient with the lack of direction that the conversation was heading to. "It's kinda like we're gonna be here all day."

"Yeah, let's go; I don't think you and Spike can handle another late day..." Sunset got in agreement, beginning to drift off from the spot that the three of them stood at for what seemed like hours.

"You okay?" Twilight looked a bit worried, knowing that Spike was very silent for the most part.

"Yeah... yeah. Class still upstairs?" Spike sounded a bit drowsy and confused as he spoke. He felt the left temple of his head up and down, almost like something about looking at Sunset Shimmer and how she looked gave him a little bit of a headache. "I... don't think I had much sleep last night."

"Well, you are getting older; maybe something in your brain is causing a bit of..." Twilight began to explain.

However, Spike wasn't feeling any more lecturing from his sisterly figure, as he went following after Sunset. "Yeahyeahyeah, we're going, right?"

Twilight Sparkle followed suit, after her half-dragon life partner, a look of worry starting to come across her face. The purple-skinned bookworm caught up to Spike and Shimmer on the stairwell up to the second floor, still wanting to know if Spike's truely fine, especially considering his age.

"Spike, seriously. You're creeping me the hell out." Twilight whispered over to her #1 assistant.

"Twilight, I'm 18 now. I don't think you should be too clingy to another adult." Spike settled things bluntly, feeling a bit annoyed after regaining his composure. "You said that there's things I gotta figure out on my own, right? Like what road to take to success?"

"Well, that's true, I have reminded you of that..."

"And that there's always a special someone you'll come across in your life?"

"I understand that; besides, aren't you still trying to woo Rarity over before it's too late?"

"You seem worried about that. I'm sure as hell not, though." Spike seemed _pretty_ smug about himself now, almost like a complete 180 from his cluelessness not long ago.

"What do you mean...?" Twilight's objections slowly got away from her as she stared into Spike's eyes, taking a good look at where he was looking. By the look of it, Spike was starting to _really_ enjoy the view he got from walking behind Sunset Shimmer to their next destination. "Spike... I think I'm starting to see what you're implying."

"Wait, what's he implying?" Sunset turned around to Twilight and Spike, overhearing a bit of their discussion.

"Oh nothin'." Spike kept eye contact back up to Shimmer, ignoring Twilight's troubles with him.

For now, the colorful trio had to keep their mind on class, as they had reached their homeroom class—a world history class, no less—and this senior-year school day had to begin, now that things have settled.

However, inside the mind of Twilight Sparkle, she still hoped for the best for her now 18-years-old partner in studies. " _Spike, don't get too caught up on what you're looking for; unfortunately, sometimes it just won't be your day._ "


	2. She's Making You Free Yourself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you're wondering, no, this is not me jumping ship from FFN full-time, but me just expanding over to other sites to see if there's more people that I haven't greeted in the writing world with my recent work.

Time had passed by a bit slower than usual for Spike today, that with how the school day began for him and Twilight. It's been, what, six and a half hours since the school day began? Seemed about right. And nothing like the advanced world of science to calm his and Twilight's nerves.

The last hour of his day, like many others, involved a figurative shitload of chemistry among other things, especially with their teacher Dr. Hooves, who, despite being a perfect fit for these types of scientific studies, was a bit too _devoted_ to it. As in he spent about 95% of his time at the school thinking science thoughts and doing science things. The good doctor says his love for science began from some kind of "odd and traumatic event", but he never bothered to explain what that event exactly _was_.

Spike didn't know what to think of the day, as he rested his head on his desk in a feeling of self-enforced relaxation. It _was_ his first day of legitimately being 18 and of adult age, after all.

"Sorry I'm late..."

And sometimes it truly felt like he was already given a gift of something, as he saw and heard Sunset Shimmer arrive a bit later than usual, rocking those leather leggings like a beautiful rebel. No wonder the class felt less hot than usual. Not only towards the ever-growing feeling of desire towards Sunset, but also the slowly increasing tightness down under.

"Oh, it's quite alright, Ms. Shimmer." assured Dr. Hooves. "You were only off by 12.4 seconds, and in my standards, it's an acceptable tardiness."

"Uh, thanks, Doc." Sunset hesitantly responded, while in a state of minor relief.

"Now-now, just... take a seat, and we can begin." Dr. Hooves directed Sunset towards her seat.

While he shared the same class schedule as Twilight Sparkle, this was the only class in which the two of them were practically on opposite sides of the classroom. A bit of a disadvantage, as he thought about, since he usually gets help through some of the mind-scrambling problems. Didn't help that one person sitting next to him was a mess of bright neon blue and white who spent almost all of her time "wubbing it up" with those headphones.

Twilight, on the other hand, was seated to the right of where Sunset was assigned her seat. Seemed like good organization, since the two of them really have hit it off as friends, even after the last couple of supernatural disasters within the school.

Spike couldn't help but look on as Shimmer took her seat next to Twilight. He was in a state of focus, as the often-entertaining and active lecturings of Dr. Hooves faded from his mind. He was no longer thinking about the variety of ways red and white blood cells are used; all on his mind were the curves on Sunset Shimmer that made the blood rush down his body, into certain appendages in the lower half of his body.

Just thinking about Sunset's body gave Spike the sweats, as his hands lightly quaked in arousal. He felt anxious, just deprived of something, almost thinking that Sunset was tempting him.

The outline of something thick became clear in his pants, and the partly-human couldn't help but reach down and begin to rub himself deeply, below where he rested on the desk he sat at. While he tried to settle his raging dragon-born mass, he scouted the room around him; the classmates grouped around the room were completely occupied, either by the interesting fascinations of acids and cells, or by something of their own personal entertainment.

" _No one's looking._ " rang inside Spike's mind. " _But should I?_ "

Spike looked back towards the right of the classroom; just staring towards Sunset's luscious leather legs made his bulging hard-on throb harder as he gazed on longer.

Dr. Hooves didn't happen to notice much until then, in which he grew confused by Spike's moans, almost mistaking them for him being restless; the lack of activity in Spike's behavior drove the doctor away from his daily lectures mid-paragraph. "Spike, i-is there something wrong?" The curious and confused teacher asked.

"I'm fine." Spike whispered back, fighting back any pleasurable spasms to avoid suspicion from anybody.

"Are you sure?" rang Twilight, from across the room. Her sisterly instincts had her on the edge of her worries.

"I said _I'm fine_." Spike sternly responded, almost feeling too gravely interrupted.

"...Very well. Back to the drawing board..." Dr. Hooves carried on with expressing his knowledge to the class.

As his composure slowly decreased from the brief bit of concern, Spike's left hand went almost on autopilot, as he tried to hide his pleasure from any bystanders. He looked back towards Sunset Shimmer one more time, his eyes locked onto her from the waist down. By god, those tight and shiny trousers were doing a number on his imagination. Spike's mind was clogging up with dirty thoughts, to the point where he couldn't resist any further.

Slowly, his self-pleasuring hand gripped his zipper and forced his fly open as quietly as possible.

" _This is fucking risky..._ " Spike mentally told himself, feeling a little bit of hesitation towards what he wanted to do. However, the leather beauty he had grown towards resulted in a cause-and-effect in which the urges were too much for him to resist.

Spike's moderate length slipped out through the opening the zipper left, left free to the open, although under the desk. He slowly began to rub his throbbing erection, calmly trying toprevent as much noise as humanly possible; he didn't want to get caught with his cock in his hand, for sure. After all, there was absolutely no going back, no backing down; even with the risk of getting caught, which seemed quite low, but probably not low enough for him.

Thankfully, the desks designed for this class block any view from the left, right and most of the front (although there is a bit of an opening at the top), and it would be hard to notice from the back. So for several of the people in attendance of the class, there was no noticing Spike's go-to hand doing anything, but rather he was resting, in a way.

Although it's a bit creepier if you were seated where Sunset was, because Spike's line of sight was all but pointed directly at her. And it started to make her uncomfortable again.

Shielding her sight away from the frisky serpent-like human with a notebook, Sunset Shimmer looked towards her tablemate for help to combat the creeping feeling. "Uh, Twilight?"

"Yeah?" Twilight asked, at full attention.

"You happen to notice anything off with your buddy over there?"

The purple-tinted girl looked beyond Sunset's head, towards the thousand-year stare of Spike's burning into Sunset's line of direction.

"Probably the birthday blues." Twilight hypothesized again, not sounding 100% sure of what she's wondering. "Adulthood takes a toll on us all. You should know that, Sunset, given the last few years."

" _Hardy-har_." Sunset let out some sarcastic laughter, making it clear that she's more focused on the problem on the other side of the room than the 'she-demon' business she no longer wanted to hear about again. She then spoke back up, no holding back on any minor yet whispered vulgarity. "Twilight, he's bugging the shit outta me; unless you have some sort of plan, I suggest you try figuring it out for yourself."

"I suppose that's the first I've gotta try..." Twilight reluctantly responded; it was her responsibility to keep track on Spike, even after he's an official adult.

But right now, the poor and perverted drake of a half-human being was lost in his own private desire, as he quickened his pace on the hand rocking the cock up and down. He wasn't quite audibly panting, as to avoid any attraction from a student near to him.

He has grown desperate. He _wanted_ to get his hands on Sunset Shimmer, and to feel her tight leather clothing up and down, in a masturbatory case of absolute and utter _lust_. Fuck Rainbow Dash _. Fuck_ Rarity. The prize in his eyes looked much more succulent.

_Up-down-up-down..._

" _Fuck. Fuuuuuck..."_

His lefty stroked him faster and faster with every second closer to satisfaction. His arm was clearly getting tired as the greatly well-deserved fap drew out longer. Just one hard rub-down was all he wanted to get through his day, especially ever since he fell in love with Sunset's changing sense of fashion. The lycra-like material made her a big target for loving, and the thoughts in his head raging about her continued to drive him closer and closer to a big finish, until-

"Spike, we need to talk about thi-"

And then it released. Thick strings of cum unleashed itself, firing itself right out of Spike's engorged cock, in a moment of explosive relief, through the opening of the desk...

...and right onto Twilight. Right all over her skirt and legs came the loaded bullets from a groin-area shotgun, splattering her whiter with every shot. Spike had blasted at least eight ballfulls of semen, and the unfortunate target was within point-blank range of his seed-spreading orgasm.

Just then, the entire laboratory was completely silent; even the teacher who could often never shut up about science stopped in his tracks, having heard the splurts and splashes from behind him, and turned around to find the commotion that had completely stopped the class.

Twilight looked down as her jaw practically got stuck in an open state, all feeling of worry replaced with pure shock and awe.

"Aa-a-a-aaa..." Twilight moaned, absolutely _horrified_ by the realization that had hit her lap.

"Oh my." Dr. Hooves looked amused by the circumstances, a bit opposing Twilight's emotions. "Either Spike's got a special somebody on his mind or he _really_ loves science."

"Uhh-h-h-hhh, D-D-Doc?" Twilight strained some words out towards the expert.

"Yes, yes, go ahead; I think we could all use a break after... _that_." Dr. Hooves was much oblidged to let Twilight go to whatever could help her.

The traumatized book-smart girl then took off running, most likely for the nearest bathroom to clean herself in.

" _Dammit._ " Sunset muttered to herself, knowing it was herself to blame for getting Twilight to come to Spike, and witness him come. "Sorry, I need to go." With that, Sunset followed after Twilight, willing to make up for throwing her head-on into an mind-shattering incident.

Spike was indeed as startled and scared by his own actions, as he quickly zipped up and stood up.

"I need to go sort this out, too!" Spike shouted in a hurried tone, as he dashed off into the hallways as well, also looking for the nearest bathroom.

All Dr. Hooves could do was look on and speak. "Be careful out there! If there's any statues moving around on their own, take my word: don't blink!"

Don't worry, Doc; that's _definitely_ not on the mind of anyone involved.


	3. She's Satisfying Your Fantasy

Phew. Finally, solitude.

In a bathroom stall.

Yeah, for Spike, this was not the most acceptable of spots to hide in.

However, given the seed that he spread 'under the table' back there, there's a good reason to hide from his troubles. The part-dragon student was lucky he didn't breathe fire onto anybody, given his origin. And for all he knew, someone could've recorded it; there were some people on their phones.

 _"Ah, fffffuck, what was I thinking?!_ " Spike thought to himself, absolutely mad at himself for letting himself go like that, in a school of all places. " _Can't believe I let myself on like that. I mean, I know my dick must be satisfied for now, but at what fucking cost?_ "

Keeping his anger from spewing out and likely causing enough of a ruckus to attract somebody to his stall, Spike sighed, as what was going on in the control room of his brain turned into simple whispers to himself.

"Keep it together, Spikey." The dragon murmured. "This is probably just what goes on in a teenager going onto being an adult."

Some time passed as Spike tried to look for the bright side of things, beyond the fact that he just achieved orgasm _in public_. Lastly, he spoke one last thing for the moment. "Well... at least it couldn't get any worse than this."

However, the silence that the embarassed dragon kept to himself was slowly cut off by the sound of running water a few feet away from him. And then a voice spoke up.

"Ew-ew- _ewww_. It's everywhere..."

It got worse. That was Twilight Sparkle's voice he heard. And then it hit him; thiis was _not_ the right bathroom to hide in.

Shit.

It was understandable... to an extent. As far as he knew, Spike had no track of where he was going, just that it had to be somewhere with a stall, and he knew he was the fastest of the three, so he practically raced to the bathroom and won. Doesn't really matter now with the fact that he was in the girl's bathroom, and the chances of getting noticed and likely mauled by someone of the opposite sex seemed unfortunately moderate.

Spike, trying not to make a noise, leaned towards the opening in the stall door, to be greeted with the imagery of Twilight cleaning his sperm off her skirt and legs, at the sink just a few feet away from him. Couldn't see much, either, so he only tell by the little the seam on the back of the door showed him.

He kept on watching, as he began to take notice of Sunset Shimmer's curvaceous figure coming up to the right of Twilight. Still looking hot as ever. Now was probably the time to keep himself from going again and making the situation worse.

"Twilight, are you oka-" Sunset frantically spoke, nervously approaching the distraught Twilight, only to be promptly and lightly shoved for her troubles.

"D-don't touch me." Twilight halted Sunset in her tracks, a bit pissed off at her for... well, you know.

From Spike's point of view, it looked like Miss Sparkle's OCD was kicking in, from the look of how much water and towel she needed from the money shot she clearly didn't deserve.

"Why'd you push me to check him out first?" Twilight sternly asked Sunset, glaring daggers at who's to blame for the mess that Spike started on.

"I-I was just trying to help Spike out, Twi." Sunset assured the frustrated mess in front of her. "Trust me, I had no idea what the fuck he was pulling."

"I think it would've been better for him to finish on his own," Twilight responded, "Rather than have a target."

"Look, I'm sorry!" Sunset apologized, trying not to throw more gas into the fire in Twilight.

"I understand you're trying to help, but right now, I think I need to think this through on my own."

"But-"

"I'll forgive you later, after all _this_ is off me."

Twilight understood the type of person she was dealing with here, but Sunset Shimmer, reformed or not, wasn't one of those people who backed off after a few words of rejection. Sunset responded a bit forcefully, grabbing a hold on Twilight's hands in an attempt to keep her from shooing her away any further.

" _Twilight_..." Sunset retaliated bluntly, keeping a bit of aggressive eye contact on the bookworm. "At this point, you _don't_ understand. This was _all_ on me. The unrepressable memories, the cumshot all over you, everything."

"I-I have no idea why you would think that." Twilight spoke softly, her anger withering away under Sunset's frustration.

"Twilight, do you _see_ how I'm dressed?" Sunset firmly made it clear on why she had herself to blame, as she once again showed off her leather leggings to further prove a point. "At this point, I pretty much teased Spike with all this. You don't really get how hard the right set of clothes can get a person in this day and age."

"Well, I can't say I've worn a pair of those..." Twilight stared down at Sunset's legs and took note of the point she was starting to get. It was hard not to notice the light blush she got just from staring down.

Sunset crossed her arms, acknowledging Twilight''s open fact. "See what I mean?"

"I got the gist of it, I'm sure of it," Twilight found an agreement with her former rival, "but Spike's pretty much an adult at this point, and he's someone really close to me, so whenever something big like a coming of age comes out, it's always me who worries."

"I can see why."

"Since he's not as mature, it's my responsibility to help."

"Twilight, I think the bigger point is that when he has a crush on somebody, he needs to be a little more clear with it. Either the other half catches on sooner or later, or when the realization hits from an incident like... "

Sunset didn't need to bother mentioning the Spike-made explosion on Twilight's lower body. It was noticeable enough. But on the other hand, to Twilight Sparkle, it seemed like Sunset's lower body was slowly looking noticeable on its own.

"Well... if I've got to be honest, I'd say you _do_ look amazing in leather." Twilight took mention, gripping Sunset's hips lightly. Sunset chuckled a bit as she had the geek's hands release from her pelvis.

"Yeah, there's no need to touch the merch, Twily." She spoke lightheartedly against Twilight's brief advance. Twilight giggled in response, amused but not surprised by Sunset's response. Although Twilight's words were true regardless of the light groping.

And Spike overheard the whole thing beginning to end in the stall nearest to the two of them. He seemed pleasantly surprised that Sunset took the whole thing about him growing desparate for her quite calmly. He smiled a bit in relief, as he leaned back-first onto the door to the stall.

With that, he spoke within himself in amusement, "Holy shit..." Silence broken.

And two pairs of eyes looked.

There was a brief point of silence and staring.

And then a brief chuckle out of Sunset's smile.

" _Waaait_ a minute." Sunset's grin grew as she realized Spike's predicament.

On the other side of the door, Spike had immediately realized that he exposed his hiding spot. For him, it felt like game over for his reputation—although then again, he never had a big rep to begin with. What much could he lose besides his dignity-

_THUD!_

-or the back of his skull?

Especially since the stall's door swung open, leading to him spending the next second looking up to the ceiling. To add insult to injury, the intrigued look on Sunset's face peering down on him made him feel even more like a dumbass. However, Twilight looked a bit concerned, even bothering to ask.

"Spike? How much did you hear?"

"...Enough to realize I somehow beat you to the bathroom." Spike responded, hoping to still get on good terms despite the eavesdropping.

Thankfully, it already seemed he was, as the retort got a bit of a laugh out of Sunset, who seemed pretty okay with what was going on with him.

"Alright, up and at 'em, Spike. No need to be afraid." Sunset assured the man-dragon that had been left a bit confused.

"You're... you're not embarrassed of me?" Spike inquired.

"I think ruining Twilight's dress was enough of a bad thing," Sunset responded. "and I've gotta say, you've got quite the balls to go jerking off in the middle of class like that."

"You say that like it's a good thing." Twilight countered Sunset's statement.

"Not helping." Spike retorted towards his colleague, defending Shimmer for a brief moment.

"As I was saying," Sunset continued, "about the whole thing about you wanting to get my attention so much after this morning, congrats; you've got it. Besides, you could use all the help you could get."

Spike raised an eyebrow. "With what?" He seemed a bit mystified by what Sunset was thinking when she meant 'help'

"...It's best not to explain it out loud; not a big fan of letting people watch." Sunset pointed towards Twilight, who at this point was just sitting off to the side, at the sink.

"Watch _what_ exactly?" Twilight looked a little perplexed herself. "Sunset, what are you think-"

"Shhh..." Sunset set a hand to Twilight's mouth to silence her nerves, not wanting her in the way. "Twilight, sometimes it's best to let someone work their magic."

Sunset then approached Spike again. "You, me, stall, let's go."

"Uhh-hh..." Spike could only moan a bit out, a bit tensed by the impure look in Sunset's eyes, as he was escorted back into the stall that he had spent so much time hiding in. However, it seemed like this time, there was a different reason to keep the door shut.

Seated down on the toilet, Spike observed and quickly realized what he was getting into, as he saw Sunset kneel down and almost immediately get her hands onto the zipper of his pants, catching him a bit off-guard with the sudden change of pace that his experiences today have led him to.

"Ww-w-whoa, Shimmer, you're not really thinking-" He shakily spoke, before being cut off briefly.

"Relax, dude; you're of age, right?" Sunset calmed the half-dragon down, while pausing her contribution. "You should probably know how this goes by now."

"Well, yeah, but it's all so sudden..."

Despite going down on him a bit quick, Sunset still wanted to be sure that her partner in the act would be satisfied with the result. "Spike, you know me. I've been with a guy to this point before. Now you get to learn a thing or two live from someone with experience."

With that, Sunset fidgeted with the half-way zipped down opening in Spike's trousers, and within moments, his half-masted erection emerged right in front of her eyes.

"Huh, I'm impressed. Didn't suspect you as a nine-inch type of guy." Sunset looked on, savoring the moments leading up to bigger things.

"Well, you _do_ know me." Spike chuckled; his face faded into a light red tone as a draft of air passed his penis.

As with tradition with this kind of sexual act, Sunset's lips started at the very tip of Spike's hard-on, as she worked the shaft at a considerably slow pace. Spike whimpered, having already begun to experience a better feeling than when he was going solo on himself.

Sunset kept total eye contact up to Spike as she swirled her tongue around the tip of his cock, while her hand stroked a little harder. Slowly, she sank her mouth down, taking a few more inches of him at a time, without taking too much. Although she still gripped onto his dick with a light force, she slowly stopped jerking on him as she surrounded all bases of his surprisingly completely human erection around her lips.

Steadily, Sunset nodded up and down on Spike's cock, lifting and lowering as she worked on him with just the movement of her head. At this point, she no longer needed her hands to help her do the work on his rock-hard appendage; the taste itself of him was great . On the other side, Spike felt as if he was approaching his own personal heaven, while trying to keep a sure eye on an incoming orgasm; he did not want to come to a climax too quickly, that with being a first-timer at taking a classic blowjob like this.

Spike's throbbing member was being moistened entirely, as Sunset kept her pace, gradually getting faster over time. So far so good for him thus far, now that Twilight was out of the way in order to let this happen, although the feeling of a release was coming up soon.

"Fuuuck yeah..." Spike muttered, growing well pleased so far with how well Shimmer sucked on his manhood.

Spike tried to keep his hands to himself, gripping onto the toilet seat, but the great deal of oral he had allowed himself to experience hands-on drove to a point where he couldn't handle it. He quite roughly took both hands, and pressed down on the back of Sunset's head, forcing all nine inches of him into her mouth. Thankfully, he quickly realized his mistake.

"Whoa shit!" Spike shouted as he let go of Sunset. "I-I'm sorry!"

Coughing from the sudden force on her throat, Sunset got over it, smiling clumsily, and got back to gripping on Spike's manhood.

"Beginner's mistake." Sunset justified the choke-down. "It happens sometimes."

Spike's rod was re-entered into her mouth right after, going back to the pace that she left him off at.

The half-reptilian assistant's moans grew louder by little elevations, as he got closer and closer to exploding inside the mouth of the benefactor of the hard sucking. However, as he approached a breaking point, Spike took a moment to remember what led him to a lust for his other equal in the first place, and halted Sunset's progress, forcing her to let her mouth go of his sopping wet erection.

"S-Spike? You alright?" Sunset asked, a bit puzzled by why he wanted to stop.

"Yeah. It's just..." Spike responded, panting heavily from the heat that rushed into him. "This is really a pretty damn good experience for me, but..."

"Yeah?"

"I've k-kind of been focused on your legs and ass ever since I first saw you wear them earlier today, and I gotta say, you were right when you said that you got me going with them."

"They're _that_ good, aren't they?"

"Yeah... but the way I see it, I _really_ want you to do your best to make me cum with them."

"You really think I look hot as fuck like this?"

"You were already hot as fuck before. It's just I haven't bothered until the right age."

Spike left it at that, so that Sunset had a moment to think about it.

"Well, when you put it that way," – Sunset promptly got off her knees, breaking away from the standard blowjob position – "I guess I'm willing to change it up for the birthday boy."

Willing to pleasure Spike however he wanted, the leathered beauty straddled him tightly.

"Ohhh _hell yeah_..." Spike whispered, proud of his words and of Sunset's dedication.

His eyes stared towards his dick as Shimmer's leather jeans rubbed up against it, and the friction that was created between the leathery material and the flesh of the rod bounced some waves of stimulation back onto her. It was a perfect ride of pleasure for both sides of the activity.

"Ohhhhhhh _-hhhh_ my god..." Sunset moaned in ecstasy.

"Yeeaah, _ride_ the dragon." Spike seductively motivated Sunset. "Ride it like a champ!"

"Oh, I'm gonna ride you like the fuckin' champ, alright." Sunset oblidged, as she gripped onto his shoulders.

Sunset's hips swiveled around Spike's wet and sloppy cock, as the leathery material began to stick onto it, with all the saliva and pre-cum that lubricated it entirely. Her panting quickened and amplified more and more over time as she kept on grinding on him, while he left himself to just watch her do the work for him, with no need for assistance for the time being.

"How's my cock feel against ya?" Spike asked.

"Ssssoooo goooood~..." Sunset moaned out.

Spike could notice Sunset nodding lightly, as if to goad him on to help her out, which he proceeded to by moving his hips up and down on his own to counter-act her.

"Nnnnnnghhh..."

"So beautiful..."

"Yeah, I am..."

Faster. Harder. Deeper. Sunset was completely lost in her own sex-driven mind. She was doing all she could to give Spike the best he deserved, as she relentlessly humped against his erection. No sense of stopping just yet; only more grinding. Her breathing and her heartbeat grew more rapid, and her panting only got louder. It's surprising how they haven't been caught with how loud the passion in them became.

Sunset put a hand to her chest as it puffed, gaining and losing air over and over, as her loins began to come on to something fierce growing inside her.

"S-Spike, I-I-f-fuck-fuck-I'm _gonna_...AAAH!" Sunset continuously tried to let out a quick alert, only to suddenly shriek.

Spike, realizing what was happening, halted Sunset's gyrations, leaving her to shudder and moan as she orgasmed, squirting what was built up within her into the leather she wore. It was certainly a sight to behold, as the squeaking orgasmic screams and the subtle vibrations of her goddess-like figure seemed like enough to drive anybody over.

Sunset was still barely conscious, enough to keep herself from falling off. Spike still gazed down toward her soaked crotch, looking a bit more immodest with what was on his mind. He had a bit of a

Slipping out from under Sunset Shimmer's position, Spike slid diagonally downwards towards the direction of the door, up until his face was just above the wet leather. Pressing his mouth into Sunset's crotch, he slurped down on the fluids in her pants, hoping to taste something great out of the end result.

Sunset moaned one more time as she felt him sucking down on her pussy through the skintight material.

"Made you thirsty, huh?" Sunset jokingly asked, being followed by a slight nod of approval from Spike.

"Tastes like how you look." Spike added a few choice words to the nod, although a bit muffled by her wet regions. Given Sunset's looks, it seemed like a pretty good compliment for her to giggle on.

From the look of Spike's still-throbbing hard-on, the taste of the leather combined with both of their fluids seemed satisfactory for him, although he wasn't willing to taste her for long, as he propped himself back up onto the toilet, ready for another round.

"But enough about the front of you; I think I'd like to get a bit more acquainted with the _back_ of you." Spike flirtatiously said, acknowledging that he didn't cover all the bases he needed.

"Kind of an odd choice of words, but I think I know what you mean." Sunset went along with what Spike meant by his demand and got off his lap, now that she recovered from the release of all her pent-up sexual energy.

Sunset made it her mission to let Spike savor the moment, even with the likelihood that he may never come across something like this again. She did not want to let herself down, especially since this was the most action she's experienced in this kind of situation since her last relationship fell apart.

" _Let's just hope you don't blow your load too quickly..._ " Sunset thought, _really_ hoping Spike _could_ keep his load at bay for just a few moments longer. With that, she leaned up against the door to the stall, her back turned towards Spike, and bent over, giving him one hell of a good look at her curvy behind.

This was perfect fuel for who could be considered the luckiest half-dragon man in the universe, as he kept his gaze on the rear bumper presented right in front of him, approaching her cautiously while tugging at his man-meat one-handed. He considered this a challenge to him to last as long as possible with her firm ass, made especially hard by the perfect pair of leather that accentuated the prime target of affection even further.

Spike crouched down to the level of height where he stared towards Shimmer's ass, and took a moment to appreciate it with one hand on her leather jeans, and the other still jerking him off. After a moment, he allowed himself to give her a good lick in between the cheeks, prompting a light moan from her in response. Just the way he needed to prepare. He stood over Sunset as he pressed his pelvis into her from behind, letting his glistening cock lay prominently on her ass for the last act of isolated bliss.

Gripping onto Shimmer's hips tightly, Spike hoped for the best. "Here goes nothing."

Keeping his dick fixed on the center of Sunset's leathery plot, Spike lifted her up with him, as he curved back down onto the toilet seat, keeping himself sat down on the porcelain as he straddled her in a reverse-cowgirl kind of assjob position. Sunset's leather-clad backside pushed further down on Spike's rod as he kept his pace, letting the friction generating from her sitting on his lap do its work.

"Oof... I can see why you've already had a boyfriend before..." Spike quipped as he kept his eyes (and hands) on the prize.

"Well, this isn't my first rodeo," Sunset responded, "but you probably already know that by now."

"Given how well you're riding me, I figured as much."

The back and forth was accompanied by some noticeable breathing and sweating that was accelerated by the combined works of the unbothered dry-fucking going on and the heat in the bathroom that had been circulating for some time.

"Honestly, I'm impressed with your endurance; almost expected this to not last as long." bluntly quipped as she kept her grip on her seated position.

"What do you mean?" Spike asked, staring deep into the dark fabric rubbing against him.

Sunset replied, "Well, considering your age, I would've figured you'd blow your load in no time."

Spike shivered in arousal at the thought, as he gripped onto Sunset's arms lightly. "Please don't."

Shimmer looked a little worried, feeling a throb under her. "Please don't tell me I'm jinxing it."

The half-breed regained his composure for the most part, trying to assure Sunset.

"No-no-n-no, it's... it's just... the thought of it..."

"Kinda gets you goin'?"

Blushing heavily, Spike nodded.

"Well, sorry if I can't help it, Spike. In fact..."

The leathered and pleasured hothead calmly forced Spike's claws off its grip on her jacket, showing her readiness for a big finish as she backed her ass deeper and more rapidly into the reptilian's member.

"...that's the kind of cue I need."

Spike gasped as he found himself quickly being forced towards an end, as Sunset Shimmer rode him harder, as if to give him the finale he was waiting for since this morning.

"F-fuck!" Spike moaned, as he realized his inability to slow Sunset down forcibly, with his claws being pinned down to the toilet seat by her hands, leaving her to keep up the work on her own. Sunset carried her focus over to the trembling half-dragon behind her.

"Come on, Spike," She enticed him. "there's no need to hang on much longer. Isn't this what you wanted?"

He couldn't say he was wrong about what he wanted, since his target of affection hasn't changed since the school day started.

"C'mon, little dragon; you gave me a squirter of a lifetime, now it's time to even it up a little."

When she's right, she's right; Spike couldn't help but figure how he could top her on the scale of orgasmic pleasure. He couldn't help but want to figure it out for himself. His breath grew heavy, with the light scent of fire briefly coming out with each hard gasp, as he let himself be rocked hard by Sunset's tight ass, begging for a release in no time.

Spike stuttered in the increasing pressure, "C— _ckkh_!"

Sunset looked back and smiled. "About to cum, hun?"

He shakily nodded back, slowly crumbling to the incoming orgasmic pleasure. He moaned one more time...

"Y-y-y-y- **YES!** "

Succumbing to his point of finally popping, he pushed Sunset's ass away, and began shafting his cock at top speed, as he made his target clear.

His member throbbed as it abruptly gushed and erupted, splattering his seed onto Shimmer's hips and rear, painting the back of her leathery hide white. Spike continued to furiously stroke his convulsing cock as it continued to fire ungodly amounts of semen onto his significant other. Sunset licked her lips in amusement, feeling every splatter onto her. A few more gooey rounds came off him and onto her, as the half-dragon's orgasm subsided, dwindling down to slowly-leaking drops.

Absolutely high off her ever-growing lust, Sunset squatted down and surprised the extremely exhausted Spike with a swift and smooth kiss, sucking up a bit of his breath along the way.

"Thatta boy..." She whispered, tapping Spike on the cheek. "Told ya I knew my way around your pole."

Spike chuckled wearily, "Yeah. You definitely showed me..."

In the far-off distance, the school bell could be heard ringing, giving an indication to just how much time they've spent in this act.

"Oh shit, time to go already?" Spike realized, as he frantically shoved his cock back into his trousers and began to leave the stall. "Sun, I'd honestly like to say thanks, thanks for this, all of this, but I think Twilight's waiting for me, and she kinda gets stingy about getting home too late."

"You definitely needed that extra push out of your pants, Spike." Sunset replied.

Spike briefly headed towards the door, only to stop and remember just what bathroom he stepped into. "Uh, Sunset? I think I'll just stay here and give it a moment; even if it was worth it, I wouldn't be caught dead in here by any of the other guys."

The firey girl chuckled as she walked up to him and kissed him on the forehead. "Good call, Spike. See ya around."

Sunset made her way out of the restroom, pretty soon meeting up with Twilight not that far ahead, having waited for at least one of either Shimmer or Spike to re-emerge.

"Sooo... what exactly took you two so long in there? You pretty much missed the rest of the day." Twilight curiously asked.

"Twilight, trust me, I would love to tell you," Sunset responded, "but it's probably best for you to figure that one out. I bet you'd be proud of your study buddy in no time."

Smiling, still satisfied of her work with Spike, Sunset slightly increased her pace to get more in front of Twilight, only allowing her to see the back of her jacket...

...and the still-wet cum dripping down on her leathery booty.


End file.
